This invention relates to a starter for a natural energy powered motor.
Natural energy sources are increasingly being tapped to produce electrical energy. Examples of this are photovoltaic or solar panels, and wind operated generators.
These natural energy sources are not constant, and while sufficient electrical energy may be present to drive a motor, the energy may be insufficient to start the motor.
One of the typical applications for solar powered motors is to drive pumps in remote areas where electrical supply and other power sources are not readily available.
Since the solar panels which are the normal source of solar energy provide a direct current (DC), a DC motor is used to drive such pumps. An inverter driven AC motor could alternatively be used.
The starting torque required to start the motor as well as overcome the mechanical inertia in the pump parts, can be significantly higher than the conventional steady state running current. This can cause start up on the pump in the morning to be delayed until sufficient sun energy is available to enable the panel at that time to provide the starting current for the motor, whereas the panel is quite capable of providing the ordinary steady state running current.